Databases may be organized in a particular schema, such as an object oriented or a relational schema, each of which is specific to a database language. Routines to access and manage the data are implemented in a specific database language, which requires intricate knowledge of the language. Further, existing schemas typically do not provide a straightforward way to handle relationships between various objects in the database. Logical data consistency of these relationships is maintained by implementing database language specific routines, which is time consuming and prone to error. A more robust method of implementing a database schema is needed.